


a very gay loser's club groupchat

by belparker



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Bisexual Beverly Marsh, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Mike Hanlon, Georgie Denbrough Lives, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Pansexual Ben Hanscom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belparker/pseuds/belparker
Summary: big bill: fell asleep watching friends n had a nightmare abt a killer clown that looked oddly like pennywisebig bill: so guess whos not sleeping tonight!!!big bill: its me.trashmouth: oh worm!!!stan the man: richie answer this very honestly and very seriously. what the FUCK does that mean?or, another loser's club groupchat that no one asked for but i definitely enjoyed writing.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris
Comments: 27
Kudos: 196





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first proper group chat fic and i dont know if people other than me find me funny but?? i hope you enjoy this!!
> 
> some things about me lol:  
my name is bel, im genderfluid and i dont know exactly what i want to be yet but either a photographer, author or movie director/producer.

**Losers Club **

**[9:37pm]**

**[stanley made a groupchat] **

**stanley:** if you guys don't shut your fuck, i will rip out your eyeballs.

**richie:** mark me down as scared AND horny!

**eddie:** why do you talk, ever.

**richie:** well, u see, it's a form of communication. how else can i talk to u, cutie?

** mike:** 5 minutes into the groupchat and you're already hitting on eddie. who's surprised?

**ben:** hello guys!!!

**eddie:** hi ben and not bens

**ben:** <3???

** bev:** the movie is almost over stan and u could've easily said this to us in person

**stanley:** yeah, well, richie was telling me how we don't have one big chat with all of us so i took initiative and made one.

** bill:** are you saying you all have chats without me??

** richie:** yeah stan the man, eds, mikey and i have a chat from when we all hung out while the rest of u were busy and we got bored so??

** bev:** richie, stan and i have one where [redacted]

**eddie:** what the fuck does that mean?

**bev:** secret

**bev:** also stan talks about the birds he saw on that day and we listen

**bill:** y cant the rest of us join?

**stanley:** because richie comes with me to bird watch and takes pictures for me and bev loves birds too.

** eddie:** also, ben, mike and i have a chat where we talk about books

** bill:** i read books!!

** eddie:** ever heard of percy jackson?

** bill:** yeah the movies were really cool!!

**richie:** even i've read the percy jackson books, dude

** bev:** eddie and i made u

** richie:** and i enjoyed them!!

**stanley:** anyway, long story short. here's an official losers club group chat.

** [11:56pm] **

**richie:** anyone do the homework we have for maths? i was taking photos of The Shit In My Backyard and remembered we have homework to do by the end of summer

**eddie:** i'm only giving you the answers because you helped me on the science project thingy

**[eddie sent a pic] **

**richie:** thanks eds!!

**eddie:** my name. is eddie.

**richie:** nope

** [richie changed eddie's name to eds] **

**eds:** i hate you.

**stanley:** no you don't.

**mike:** no you dont

**bev:** no u dont

**bill:** no u dnt

**ben:** you really don't eddie

**richie:** !!!!!!

**eds:** i didnt come here to be exposed

** richie:** all our names are so boring

**[richie changed their name to trashmouth] **

**[trashmouth changed stanley's name to stan the man] **

**[trashmouth changed bev's name to queen!!!] **

**[trashmouth changed ben's name to benny boy] **

**[trashmouth changed bill's name to big bill] **

**[trashmouth changed mike's name to mike yeehaw] **

**mike yeehaw:** i loathe you, richard

**trashmouth:** i love u too mikey <3

**queen!!!:** wow my rights

**stan the man:** i'm about to pass out so night guys, i'll see you at the quarry tomorrow.

**[12:27pm]**

** big bill:** fell asleep watching friends n had a nightmare abt a killer clown that looked oddly like pennywise

** big bill:** so guess whos not sleeping tonight!!!

**big bill:** its me.

** trashmouth:** oh worm!!!

**stan the man**: richie answer this very honestly and very seriously. what the FUCK does that mean?

** trashmouth:** honestly, i just tried to write mood and somehow it autocorrected to worm

**queen!!!:** ew why do u still have autocorrect on

**trashmouth:** because i keep forgetting to turn it off

**stan the man:** do it. right now. right this second.

** stan the man:** anyway, are you okay bill?

**big bill:** absolutely not thanks for asking!!!!

**benny boy:** pennywise as in the creepy clown that terrorised derry in like october 2016? that we fought?

** trashmouth:** ahh that was a great october. music was great, we had people dressing up as clowns and terrorising people with weapons and making facebook accounts, the whole "if i get this many likes and this many comments, can i get this?" shit

** trashmouth:** 2016 really was the year

**queen!!!:** richie didn't you make a fake clown account on facebook and then get stan to comment saying to come to our school and go after greta and then get stan to show greta the post

** trashmouth:** it was the other way around, actually. stan was the one behind the account, i commented about greta and showed her

** trashmouth:** greta said she wouldn't snitch if we told her who was behind the account and we trusted her lmao and then she told the year coordinator and we got a warning

** mike yeehaw:** just a warning???

**stan the man:** yeah lol i told miss unkling that we didn't know it was bad and that we wouldn't do it again and that it was just supposed to be a joke.

**big bill:** and she believed that?

**stan the man:** i got richie to be quiet for once and pretend to feel guilty.

**stan the man:** we cracked up the second we were out of her sight.

** queen!!!:** i remember hearing about that before we all ganged up against pennywise and got him arrested and inevitably making us friends and thinking "wow. what idiots. i wanna be their friend"

**trashmouth:** eddie scolded us after he found out. he was all like "thats so irresponsible you guys. what if you got suspended? blah blah"

** eds:** we were like 7th graders

**mike yeehaw:** man if 7th grader eddie could see you now

** mike yeehaw:** hey didnt pennywise break your arm eddie?

**eds:** yeah and he bit georgie's

**eds:** which was gross

**big bill:** found out a while later that he was on all sorts of drugs

**trashmouth:** god i wish that were me

** stan the man:** no. no you don't.

**trashmouth:** How Would You Know?

**stan the man:** eat a dick, richard.

** trashmouth**: uno reverse card


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> homosexuality. thats it. thats all there is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahHhH thank you all for the kind comments! i'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter so far!

**[3:12pm]**

  
  


**eds: **richie can you drive me to work? i missed the bus

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah, sure. i just gotta wait for bev. her and i are going shopping

**trashmouth: **want me to pick u up afterwards?

  
  


**eds: **if you don't mind. i don't like taking the bus at night

**eds: **i finish at 8 btw

  
  


**trashmouth: **i don't mind, anything for u eds

  
  
  


**birbs - richie, stan, bev**

  
  


**bird father: **that was pretty gay, rich

  
  


**bird son: **shut mouth, urine

  
  


**bird mother: **what'd he do?

  
  


**bird father: **check the losers chat

  
  


**bird mother: **oh ohhhhhh thats gAY

  
  


**bird son: **SHUT MOUTH

  
  


**bird mother: **our son is quite angsty today, stanley

  
  


**bird father: **might have to ban him from seeing eddie for a week

  
  


**bird mother: **hm no, he'll just sneak out when we fall asleep

  
  


**bird father: **guess we should just kill him

  
  


**bird son: **STANLEYFJSKJSJS

  
  


**bird mother: **STANNN ASHSKSK

  
  


**bird father: **is that a no?

  
  


**bird son: **please dont kill me im too young to dieee

**bird son: **just kidding hahahah kill me

  
  
  


**[4:24pm]**

  
  


**queen!!!: **richie and i went shopping for clothes and we left the store with a whole avengers lego set oh my goshsjsjsa

  
  


**trashmouth: **we,, actually,, got several different sets..

**trashmouth: **who wants to come over tomorrow to play with legos with us? B)

  
  


**stan the man: **i love legos SURE 

  
  


**big bill: **can georgie come?

  
  


**trashmouth: **HELL YEAH HE CAN

**trashmouth: **i love that kid

  
  


**big bill: **he learned the word shit bc of u

  
  


**trashmouth: **how do u know it was me

  
  


**big bill: **i asked him n he went "it wasnt richie!!" 

**big bill: **so that was a huge hint

  
  


**trashmouth: **he said it WASNT me!!! 

**trashmouth: **leave him be, he's growing up

  
  


**big bill: **he's 9, richie

  
  


**trashmouth: **in my defence!!! i said to stan "i dont owe you SHIT" when we were playing monopoly and i landed myself in jail and had to give him money i didnt have AND georgie heard me

  
  


**benny boy: **i dont think that's how you play monopoly

  
  


**stan the man: **i made new rules. you get put in jail? pay me $250. buy a house? pay an extra $50 every time you pass go because you gotta pay bills. anyone can buy the get out of jail free card if someone else has it if the person wishes to sell it. 

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah there are so many loopholes but we go with it

**trashmouth: **anyway, legos, tomorrow, bev's place, at around 2pm

  
  


**eds: **i'm on break, what's up

**eds: **oooh legos, i'm in 

**eds: **i have no work tomorrow so i'm definitely coming

  
  


**trashmouth: **i'm gonna buy snacks while we're still at the mall so can everyone come?

  
  


**[8:41pm]**

**mike yeehaw: **i can come also i have news!!

  
  


**stan the man: **what is it?

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **my grandad is letting me go to school this year

**mike yeehaw: **so i can finish my last 3 years of highschool at a s c h o o l 

**mike yeehaw: **more specifically, derry high school

  
  


**trashmouth: **HEEEEEELL YEAHHHH

  
  


**stan the man: **ARE YOU SERIOUS??? 

  
  


**queen!!!: **ahhh this made me actually excited for school

  
  


**big bill: **honestly, sometimes i forgot last year that you didn't go to school because of how many times we snuck you in

  
  


**benny ben: **remember that time we all had detention for putting several dead fish in bowers' locker and mike was wondering why we weren't meeting up or texting him so he /broke into the school/ and walked around the corridors until he found the room we were in?

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **the principal saw me wondering and was like "what are you doing here after school young man?" and i said "oh, sorry, sir. i forgot my math book in my locker and i have homework due tomorrow" and the fucker bought it

  
  


**trashmouth: **because he's an idiot

  
  


**eds: **hi sorry i'm late to the party. my mom was lecturing me because i got a bruise on my knee

**eds: **mikey!!! you're finally joining us!! 

  
  


**stan the man: **tell sonia that i said she can eat richie's sweaty socks.

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah!! fuck sonia!!

**trashmouth: **literally ;)

  
  


**eds: **eww go fuck yourself richie

  
  


**trashmouth: **i'll be thinking of your mom the entire time

  
  


**stan the man: **ANYWAYS

**stan the man: **mike, what if mr stadders recognises you?

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i'll just tell him that my cousin used to go to derry and that's probably who he saw. this was like a year ago and i changed, appearance wise, a lot since then

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah you got HOT mikey

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **hahahah thanks rich

  
  


**trashmouth: **im not kidding

**trashmouth: **all of y'all got hot in the past couple years

**trashmouth: **eddie went from cute to cute AND hot

  
  


**stan the man: **ignoring that you said "y'all", thanks 'chee

**stan the man: **you've gotten hot too and if you try to deny it, i Will shove a bent coat hanger down your throat.

  
  


**trashmouth: **hehe kinky

**trashmouth: **thanks, staniel 

  
  


**queen!!!: **aww love u rich <3

  
  


**big bill: **we jst ignoring that he singled eddie out to doouble compilimnent him?

**big bill: **yeh? alrite.

  
  


**stan the man: **bill, i dont usually tell people this, despite what people think, but can you please. PLEASE learn to spell

**stan the man: **you're smart. you're a smart dude. i KNOW you can spell. so please use that knowledge to /spell correctly/.

  
  


**big bill: **so we aRe ignorig tht ok

**big bill: **also thank u richard

  
  


**benny boy: **stan called richie chee and no one paid that any mind

  
  


**stan the man: **he only lets 2 people call him that

**stan the man: **eddie and i. eddie mostly only calls him chee when they're being soft with eachother. i call him chee whenever im not telling him off.

  
  


**trashmouth: **my ma calls me ritz for some reason sometimes

**trashmouth: **and those are the only nicknames i have besides rich and trashmouth

**trashmouth: **oh wait my dad calls me itchy when we're messing around

  
  


**eds: **i should start calling you itchy since you insist on giving me shitty nicknames

  
  


**trashmouth: **sure, do it

  
  


**eds: **really?

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah, but i might accidentally mistake you for my dad and call you daddy ;)

  
  


**queen!!!: **i watched him type that and did nothing

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **you're both as bad as each other

  
  


**trashmouth: **GASP

**trashmouth: **dont insult bev like that

  
  


**queen!!!: **i dont mind being associated with you babe <3

  
  


**big bill: **babe¿¿¿???

  
  


**trashmouth: **no not like that lmao,, she wishes ;)

  
  


**queen!!!: **now YOU'RE dreaming

  
  


**trashmouth: **no, sorry, i only dream about eddie's mom

  
  


**eds: **ignorehimignorehimignorehim 

  
  


**trashmouth: **nooo dont ignore me youre so sexy aha

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **oKAY 

**mike yeehaw: **y'all should go to bed

**mike yeehaw: **i mean its only 11pm but i'm about to and i dont want my phone buzzing while i'm trying to sleep

  
  


**stan the man: **i'm going to sleep soon too so you guys need to.

  
  


**queen!!!: **ben is already asleep, he and bill came over for a sleepover and they fell asleep cuddled up to eachother 

  
  


**trashmouth: **pics or it didnt happen

  
  


**queen!!!: **benandbillcuddles.jpg

  
  


**eds: **!!!!!!

  
  


**stan the man: **they're so cute.

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **they look so comfy

  
  


**trashmouth: **well, yeah, ben's hugs are the fucking best

**trashmouth: **never wanted to be bill before wow

  
  


**stan the man: **gonna follow their example and go to sleep.

**stan the man: **goodnight.

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **night stanny <3

  
  
  


**birbs**

  
  


**bird father: **the. heart. 

**bird father: **he sent a heart.

**bird father:** did you see that shit, richie?

**bird father: **and he called me stanny.

**bird father: **hnnnnggggg

  
  


**bird son: **i thought you were going to sleep

  
  


**bird father: **HE SENT ME A HEART CHEE

  
  


**bird son: **i noticed, funnily enough. considering it was sent in the groupchat

**bird son: **speaking of, did you know you sent your gay panicking to the birb chat? so now bev knows about your fat crush on a certain farm boy?

  
  


**bird father:** …….

**bird father: **no. no i did not. 

  
  


**bird son: **you done fucked up, staniel

  
  


**bird mother: **ooh whats happening?

  
  


**bird son: **funny thing, actually

  
  


**bird mother: **YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MIKE???

  
  


**bird father:** would you believe me if i said no?

  
  


**bird mother:** would you lie to me like that?

  
  


**bird father: **no ma'am

  
  


**bird mother: **:)

**bird mother: **anyway

**bird mother: **YOU LIKE MIKE???

  
  


**bird father: **..yeah

  
  


**bird mother: **since when?

  
  


**bird father:** uhhhh

**bird father: **remember that time we went to his farm and you all kind of got semi drunk and i stayed sober to look after you guys and also because i was very scared to get drunk and have my parents get mad at me?

**bird father: **and then richie accidentally woke the sheep up and let them out of their sleep area thing and they all ran to mike and he was like giggling and playing with them and just smiling and rolling around in the grass because the sheep were trying to walk all over him?

**bird father: **and he just looked so good in the evening sun, the whole field was orange tinted because of the sun and it made mike GLOW and he was smiling and laughing and yeah that was it.

  
  


**bird mother: **holy sHIT thats so cute omg sjsjsjaj

**bird mother: **that was a year and a half ago!!! why am i just finding out???

**bird mother: **who else knows? 

  
  


**bird father: **just you and richie now.

**bird father: **richie knows because he's my best friend and i wanted him to know.

  
  


**bird son: **lies

**bird son: **i know about it because i saw him trip and fall on his face when mike walked into the barn shirtless when we hung out once and when i called him out on it, he turned red like a goddamn tomato 

  
  


**bird father: **shut up richie.

  
  


**bird mother: **LMAOO thats actually fucking hilarious

**bird mother: **This Just In: Stanley Uris Trips And Falls Upon Seeing His Crush Shirtless

  
  


**bird son: **it's really embarrassing how much he likes mike,,, ngl

  
  


**bird father: **you LITERALLY messaged me last week because eddie snuck out at 2am to hang with you and you thought it was the "hottest and most bad ass thing he's ever done".

  
  


**bird son: **that doesnt mean shit

**bird son: **i dont /like/ him

**bird son: **i just think he's cute and he makes me smile when i rile him up so much that he's spouting some new dumb insults at me and when he actually laughs at my jokes and his eyes squint and you could /seeee/ the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and when he cries during movies that arent even sad

**bird son: **but i dont like him

  
  


**[bird father has left the chat]**

  
  


**bird mother: **STANLEY JSJSJSJS

  
  


**[bird mother added stanley uris to the chat]**

**[bird mother has changed stanley's nickname to bird father]**

  
  


**bird mother: **that was dramatic

  
  


**bird father: **do you see the shit i have to deal with, bev?

  
  


**bird son: **i thought you were gOiNg To sLeEp StAn

  
  


**bird father: **dont give me attitude.

**bird father: **goodnight idiot and bev <3

  
  


**bird son: **appreciate the love

**bird son: **night, fucker

  
  


**bird mother: **goodnight stan and dumbass <3

  
  


**bird son: **GASP 

**bird son: **night, bitchass 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k so everyone always writes stan as perfect typing and perfect grammar and he's like extrenely proper and always chastising everyone for being chaotic and i TOTALLY see that
> 
> but i also kind of just think: richie was his first friend. richie chaotic fricking tozier. there's NO WAY IN HELL he didn't adopt some of richie's habits/act like richie in some aspects. 
> 
> okay thanks i hope you enjoyed this :)


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the love!!

**Losers Club**

**[3:28am]**

  
  


**trashmouth: **you were with your friends, partyin', when the alcohol kicked in

**trashmouth: **said you wanted me dead so you show up at my home, all alone

**trashmouth: **with a shovel and a rose. do you think im a joke?

**trashmouth: **cause people like you always want back what they cant have but im past that and you know that so you should turn back to your ratpack tellin' em im trash

**trashmouth: **TELL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS THAT IM CRAZY AND DRIIVE YOU MAD 

**trashmouth: **THAT IM SUCH A STALKER, A WATCHER, A PSYCHOPATH

**trashmouth: **THEN TELL THEM YOU HATE ME AND DATED ME JUST FOR LAUGHS 

**trashmouth: **SO WHY DO YOU CALL ME AND TELL ME YOU WANT. ME. BACK.

**trashmouth: **YOU MANIAC

  
  
  


**[** **9:25am]**

  
  


**stan the man: **what the fuck, richard?

  
  


**benny ben: **wow. im so glad i had my phone on silent last night

  
  
  


**[10:42am]**

  
  


**queen!!!: **omg

**queen!!!: **good morning precious babes <3

  
  


**stan the man: **morning bev.

  
  


**benny boy: **good morning bev!!

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i've actually been up since 7am but my grandad turned the wifi off last night and just turned it back on morning y'all!! 

  
  


**big bill: **bad morning.

  
  


**queen!!!: **what's wrong, billy?

  
  


**big bill: **georgie woke me up bc he was so excited abt goin to urs to play w legos that he just HAD to wake me up

  
  


**benny boy: **asdfgh poor bill :(

  
  


**stan the man: **are the idiots still asleep?

  
  


**big bill: **seems like it

**big bill: **well eddie is not a morning person n richie always sleeps in til afternoon so

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **remember that time we all had a big sleepover in the barn and we made the mistake of waking eddie and richie up at 8am? 

  
  


**big bill: **yeh!! n eddie kicked me in the knee n richie told us to fuck off n rolled over, goin back to sleep

  
  


**benny boy: **never did we try that again

  
  
  


**[12:38pm]**

  
  
  


**eds: **i went to sleep late last night okay leave me be

  
  


**big bill: **mike n stan told u to go to sleep at like 11pm

  
  


**eds: **you think i take orders from them?

**eds: **i was dancing around in my room at like 2am until my mom woke up from the stomping and made me go to sleep

  
  


**trashmouth: **y'all need to shut up until at LEAST 1:30pm

  
  


**eds: **also did you send conan gray's maniac lyrics to the chat at 3am???

  
  


**trashmouth: **at least someone has taste

  
  


**eds: **literally who doesnt like conan gray?

  
  


**queen!!!: **not everyone does

  
  


**eds: **who? i want names.

  
  


**big bill: **whos conan gray?

  
  


**trashmouth:** alright i'm immensely disappointed in you bill and im not easily disappointed

  
  


**stan the man: **thats true, once he came to my house and raided my kitchen, saw there was no peanut butter and wasn't even disappointed. richie loves peanut butter.

  
  


**trashmouth: **see!!!

  
  


**eds: **bill, conan gray is a singer. he's really good. search him up.

**eds: **moving on

**eds: **my mom is going to my aunt's place for the last weekend of summer and coming back sunday night and i know we're hanging out later but can we hang out then too?

  
  


**big bill: **obviously

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **gotta make the most out of summer

**mike yeehaw: **especially since you'll be motherless for the weekend

  
  


**queen!!!: **y'all still down for legos?¿?

  
  


**benny boy: **im gonna be late but i should b there at like 2:30 

  
  


**stan the man: **i'll be on time. as usual.

  
  


**trashmouth: **eds and i will b there like 10 mins late as usual

  
  


**eds: **or you could come early

  
  


**trashmouth: **lmao me? no

  
  


**stan the man: **bill? mike?

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **yeah i'll probably b early lol

  
  


**big bill: **i should b there on time if georgie hurries up

  
  


**queen!!!: **noice, see you guys then <3

  
  
  


**mother & son - eddie and bev**

**[2:15pm]**

**momerly: **eddie where are you and richie? 

  
  


**eddison: **that fucker made me walk to his place instead of him walking to mine

**eddison: **and he wasnt even ready?? he was in his room blasting "somebody else" by the 1975 on his speakers

**eddison: **i walked inside and past the kitchen and look at his parents and they go "eddie!! hi nice to see you. please tell him to turn that shit down" and go back to their business

  
  


**momerly: **LMAOOHDJSHS 

**momerly: **why's he listening to sad music?

  
  


**eddison: **he was like break dancing to it???

  
  


**momerly: **RICHIENADJSKSJA

  
  


**eddison: **and he saw me and grabbed my hands and started swinging them hardly on beat

**eddison: **and i was like "richie. we're late for legos." and he goes "shit!" and runs to his bathroom and comes back out fully dressed 2 minutes later

**eddison: **long story short- we're almost there

**eddison: **is everyone else there?

  
  


**momerly: **mike came early. stan knocked on the door the second the clock hit 2. bill and georgie are down the road, i can see them. ben's not. that leaves you and richie

  
  


**eddison: **oh! i see bill and georgie

**eddison: **richie challenged them to a race to yours so see u soon!!

  
  
**Losers Club**

**[7:28pm]**

**stan the man: **today was fun, as usual, but if richie ever breaks my lego avengers tower again, i will break his neck.

  
  


**trashmouth: **i told u it was an accident!!

  
  


**stan the man: **and yet here i am without having heard an apology.

  
  


**trashmouth: **my ma taught me not to say things i didnt mean

  
  


**queen!!!: **lmaoo when richie tripped over the lego tower and then eddie pushed him into the pile of not yet made legos and he cried in pain of standing on so many legos

  
  


**eds:** personal favourite part was stan was like "hey richie think fast" and then threw a lego mjolnir at richie's head

  
  


**benny boy: **my favourite part was when georgie finished building the spiderman toy thing and shot a web at bill and got him in the eye

  
  


**big bill: **ouchie ben :(

  
  


**benny boy: **you gotta admit it was funny bill

  
  


**big bill: **yeah it actualy was lmao but im still gonna beat georgie up for it

  
  


**trashmouth: **lay a hand on the boy and we're having problems billiam

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i mean richie already has problems but you will soon have problems too william

  
  


**big bill: **damn u guys like my brother more then me :(

  
  


**queen!!!: **thought this was obvious

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah

  
  


**benny boy: **i mean… kind of yeah

  
  


**stan the man:** without a doubt.

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **duh

  
  


**eds: **obviously

  
  


**big bill: **i am offended. hurt. insulted. disgusted. horrified. mortified. 

  
  


**stan the man: **wow he spelled all of those correctly

  
  
  


**eds: **okay okay im taking a nap. shut up

  
  


**big bill: **at 7:30 at night? just go to sleep?

  
  


**eds: **we all know i'll be back at 2am

  
  


**queen!!!: **richie and i will talk to you at 2am then

  
  


**eds: **later alligators

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i'll be asleep by the time you come back so goodnight eddie

  
  


**stan the man: **same. goodnight. 

  
  


**big bill: **im actualy tired as heck so im goin to slep now

  
  


**stan the man: **i feel like you do this on purpose.

  
  


**big bill: **wouldnt u like to kno, bird boy

  
  
**eds: **shut up already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! ease leave feedback??
> 
> and tell me a fact about yourself mayhaps?


	4. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day of sophomore year for the losers and first day of public school for mike

**Losers Club**

**[7:47am] **

  
  


**trashmouth: **first day of sophomore year losers are we ready?

  
  


**queen!!!: **absolutely not 

  
  


**eds: **i've been up for an hour stressing about what to wear

  
  


**stan the man: **i've been up for an hour stressing about school and impressing my parents.

  
  


**trashmouth: **don't worry about impressing your shitty parents, stanny, just enjoy your first day of hell

  
  


**big bill: **for once i agree wit richie

  
  


**trashmouth: **yk what, i'll take it

  
  


**benny boy: **fuck i just woke up

  
  


**queen!!!: **i Know benjamin did not just swear

  
  


**benny boy: **oh shivers youre right sorry

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i've been up ages because im nervous

  
  


**queen!!!: **school is not scary mike i promise

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i'll hold you to that

  
  


**benny boy: **i hope we have most classes together

  
  


**eds: **everyone pray to god for me that i dont have classes with richie

  
  


**trashmouth: **my heart hurts ouch spaghetti

  
  


**eds: **perish.

  
  


**trashmouth: **dAmn fine i guess :(

**trashmouth: **alright who wants a ride to school?

  
  


**eds: **me

  
  


**trashmouth: **after being mean? 

  
  


**eds: **yes

  
  


**trashmouth: **alright fine who else

  
  


**big bill: **im riding my bike

  
  


**queen!!!: **me pls rich

  
  


**stan the man:** please.

  
  


**benny boy: **my mom's driving me

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **please please please

  
  


**eds: **shotgun

  
  


**queen!!!: **every time we go anywhere eddie, youre in the front. we know the rules

  
  


**big bill: **even if theres 7 of us in his 5 seater n ur the smalest meanig u should b sitting on someones lap

  
  


**eds: **and what about it?

  
  


**trashmouth: **its ok eds i dont mind u sitting with me <3

  
  


**eds: **even if you did mind, i would still be sitting in front

  
  


**trashmouth: **let me be sweet for once :(

  
  


**queen!!!: **yeah eddie!!!

  
  


**stan the man: **let a man be sweet.

  
  


**eds: **damn okay

**eds: **"aww im so glad rich!!"

  
  


**queen!!!: **oh thank heavens

  
  


**stan the man: **thanks eddie we appreciate it.

  
  
  
  


**birbs**

  
  


**bird son: **ok what was that for

  
  


**bird mother: **we all know u would be all like "eddie never lets me be nice/flirt/whatever with him :((" so 

  
  


**bird son: **that was NOT flirting!!

  
  


**bird father: **"its ok eds i dont mind u sitting with me <3"

**bird father: **there was a heart, richie.

  
  


**bird son: **alright you're sitting in the middle on the way to school rIGHT next to mike

  
  


**bird father: **evil bitch.

**bird father: **you Know i blush when we're too close to each other.

  
  


**bird son: **shouldn't have bullied me stanny the manny

  
  
  
  


**Losers Club**

**[10:17am]**

  
  


**stan the man: **richie are you seriously searching up "nice ways to say your teacher fucking sucks"?

  
  


**trashmouth: **how could u possibly know that? we're on opposite sides of the room

  
  


**stan the man: **everyone say hello to mine and richie's history class.

  
  


**eds: **what's happening?

  
  


**benny boy: **hi stan and richie's history class??

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **richie what the fuck did you do this time?

  
  


**queen!!!: **did u get your phone taken off u again? it's the first fucking day, richie

  
  


**big bill: **lmao sucks to b u 

  
  


**stan the man: **our teacher connected richie's phone to the smartboard so it's displaying his screen live in front of the entire class. 

  
  


**benny boy: **is that allowed? 

  
  


**queen!!!: **isn't greta in that class?

  
  


**stan the man: **yes. she's looking at this.

  
  


**queen!!!: **fuck you greta!!!! -bev <3

  
  


**stan the man: **she doesn't look happy.

  
  


**queen!!!: **good <3

  
  


**trashmouth: **i ever tell y'all about the time i saw mr stav (our history teacher) at the beach a while back with a nice young beautiful women who most definitely wasn't his wife sjdjshdgajhdkshdha

  
  


**stan the man: **his phone has been disconnected and taken off of him. 

  
  


**benny boy: **oh my GOD richie

  
  


**queen!!!: **oh SHIT DJSNSHGA

  
  


**eds: **MR STAV DID WHAT HOLY SHIT

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **school is fucking WEIRD bro

  
  


**stan the man: **mr stav is furious. his face is red and he is yelling at richie outside. 

  
  


**eds: **im gonna kick his ass for getting in trouble on the first day

  
  


**queen!!!: **i would help but i know u have it covered on your own

  
  


**stan the man: **oh my god, mr stav finished yelling and richie has the audacity to go "...so can i have my phone back please? i never did find an answer to my question"

**stan the man: **NOW i don't like when students, especially richie, are being assholes to teachers. its annoying and not funny. bUT this. this is funny and very well deserved. mr stav is a dick and once yelled at a student and made her cry for having her jacket not fully on her shoulders.

  
  


**queen!!!: **on my first week of high school, i got called a slut by bowers and went to go tell him and he looked at me and went "maybe if u dressed a little more lady like, u wouldnt get called names like that"

  
  


**stan the man: **richie got sent to the office. i'm connecting my phone to the smartboard now.

  
  


**benny boy: **my PE class had him as a substitute teacher once when i was chubbier and i couldn't run that fast, obviously, and he shouted "maybe if you were skinnier, hanscom, you could run faster. lose some weight!"

  
  


**big bill: **he was my english teacher last year n i had to do a speech n i was stuttering a bunch and he mocked me going "c c c come o o on d d d denbrough" 

  
  


**eds: **called me the f word (the other f word not fuck) once 

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **he the one with those ugly ass glasses and the porntache? 

  
  


**queen!!!: **yeah

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **he called me the n word this morning. all i did was walk past him

  
  


**stan the man: **okay he's sending me out sjdjaj i snatched richie's phone and going to the office now bye.

  
  


**queen!!!: **i hope he gets fired and dumped

  
  
  


**[11:09am] **

  
  


**trashmouth: **just got out the principal's office, he gave us a warning for our phones and is going to have a meeting with mr stav

**trashmouth: **a win for the gays!

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **but.. you're not gay?

  
  


**trashmouth: **oh shitjshshajh

  
  


**queen!!!: **wow richie ajsks

  
  


**trashmouth: **shut up bevsjsjsh

  
  


**stan the man:** idiot.

  
  


**big bill: **richie?????

  
  


**trashmouth: **i was meant to send that to the chat with bev and stan

  
  


**eds: **whats happening this time?

**eds: **RICHIE WHAT

**eds: **im guessing [redacted] means talking about richie being gay?

  
  


**trashmouth: **bi* and sure, lets go with that

  
  


**eds: **what does THAT mean?

  
  


**trashmouth: **that im bisexual?

  
  


**eds: **i know you know what im talking about

**eds: **does he talk about people he likes?

  
  


**stan the man: **wow eddie is just That good

  
  


**eds: **!!!!

**eds: **who is it?

  
  


**trashmouth: **wait none of you care that i'm bi?

  
  


**big bill: **well ben's told us he's pansexual n mike's already told us he's gay. take a wild guess

  
  


**eds: **don't avoid my question

  
  


**trashmouth: **dont worry about it eds djsjsha

  
  


**eds: **what do they look like? pronouns? 

  
  


**trashmouth: **all i'm telling u is he is cute as hell 

  
  


**eds: **that does not help

  
  


**big bill: **why so interested eddie?

  
  


**eds: **shut up, bill

  
  
  


**birbs**

  
  


**bird mother: **i mean..sounds like he's very interested.. ;)

  
  


**bird son: **shut up, bev

  
  
  


**Losers Club**

**[2:24pm]**

  
  


**trashmouth: **sooo i just saw mr stav walking to his car with a box?? 

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **THIS IS A GOOD FIRST DAY

**mike yeehaw: **homophobic, asshole, racist teacher has been fired and i only had to deal with him for one day

  
  


**queen!!!: **unfortunately not all your days will be this good

**queen!!!: **so u will be immensely disappointed when your day is shit tomorrow

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **i cant even seem to care right now

  
  


**big bill: **we should celebrate

**big bill: **wanna go to the diner after school?

  
  


**benny boy: **hell yeah!!

  
  


**queen!!!: **for sure

  
  


**trashmouth: **yeah i'll text my parents and tell them 

  
  


**stan the man: **same.

  
  


**eds: **i'll call my mom after school

  
  


**mike yeehaw: **im definitely down

  
  
**big bill: **alrigt c u later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feedback?


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan has a freak out and richie announces something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agshdj im gonna go reread percy jackson the last olympian and cry i hope u enjoy thr chapter!!

**[4:52pm]**

**Losers Club**

  
  


**stan the man: **the first week of sophomore year was surprisingly good?

**eds: **first day, mr stav got fired. second, patrick hockstetter got yelled at for being sexist at patty. third, literally nothing. it was peaceful as hell. fourth, the principal FINALLY officially got rid of the phone ban. and friday, of gosh friday, they let us go home early.

**eds: **and not a page of homework

**trashmouth: **so im about to ruin the good mood

**queen!!!: **wait hold on

**[queen!!! changed their name to bevster]**

**bevster: **the exclamation points were giving me a headache

**eds: **what'd you do richie

**big bill: **oo richie is in troubleeee whatd u do

**trashmouth: **my dad says i have to go with my ma to visit my aunt in some small town idk what its called

**tr****ashmouth: **im gonna be gone for a week starting tomorrow

**eds: **what? its the second week of school

**trashmouth: **ik but my aunt called my ma last night apparently saying she needs someone to look after her kids for a week while her and her husband do this couples therapy shit in australia??

**trashmouth: **so my ma thinks its a good idea to go with her and miss out on a week of school

**bevster: **this is my villain origin story: richie leaving me to smoke alone for a week

**stan the man: **a week richie???? a WEEK???

**benny boy: **aww im gonna miss you richie :(

**mike yeehaw: **nooo who's gonna hang out with me and my sheep this thursday? :(

**trashmouth: **i think stan would love to

**mike yeehaw: **whats makes you say that? he always refuses

**stan the man: **im right here.

**trashmouth: **well i mean

**trashmouth: **he reaaaallly loves sheep

**mike yeehaw: **stan you do?!? why havent you said so

**stan the man: **you never brought it up?

  
  
  


**birbs**

**bird father: **richie im gonna rip out your eyeballs and make soup in your eye sockets.

**bird son: **i know thats supposed to be a threat but im a little turned on right now

**bird mother: **couldnt have taken that straight to dms?

**bird son: **im gonna be honest with u, bevs

**bird son: **none of this is straight

**bird mother: **fair enough, carry on

**bird father: **now i have to restrain myself from blushing at every given chance just sitting beside mike.

**bird son: **if u keep avoiding hanging out with him alone any time it is proposed, he's gonna think u dont like him

**bird mother: **not gonna lie, its good to see richie using that big brain of his

**bird son: **u know what else is big?

**bird mother: **okay i had that coming i saw it coming and i sent the message anyway

**bird father: **i dont want mike to think i dont like him but he's going to find out i DO like him, not as bros, if i hang out with him alone and then he's going to reject me and break up the group and you're all going to hate me.

**bird son: **im going to be fully honest with u, stanny the manny

**bird son: **that's some STUPID ASS shit coming from ur mouth

**bird son: **well, keyboard

**bird son: **u think im gonna stop being the most annoying person in ur life because of something so small that 99% wont even happen??

**bird son: **u ACTUALLY think im ever going to let that happen?

**bird mother: **i agree with richie. first of all, mike isnt going to reject u and hurt ur feelings so much that the losers club ceases to exist. anything could happen and im offended that u think so lowly of us that we'd hate u over something like that

**bird father: **i just dont want to lose you guys.

**bird father: **and i dont want mike to hate me for making our friendship weird.

**bird son: **have u MET mike??? the dude is the nicest person on the planet, right next to benny boy

**bird son: **felt the strong urge to compliment ben just then

**bird father: **as he deserves.

**bird father: **okayokay i am Calm now.

**bird father: **i'm good. i'm great. i can totally hang out with mike alone. 

**bird father: **no i cant richie please dont leave me.

**bird son: **stanny, mike is ur friend. he is a LOSER just like the rest of us. he's not gonna stop being ur friend because u like him. so jot that down

**bird son: **second of all, ever consider that maybe he likes u back?

**bird father: **richie do you really think now is a good time to make a stupid joke?

**bird son: **im being SERIOUS 

**bird father: **well obviously i havent considered it since its STUPID and HOPELESS.

**bird father: **mike will never see me that way.

**bird mother: **not that Anyone asked but i personally think that mike likes u too stan

**bird mother: **remember when i said u guys were like brothers and he was quick to go "i dont think BROTHERS but yeah we're close"?

**bird mother: **and when he gives u his jacket when he notices u shiver even if he's cold too?

**bird son: **remember when were riding our bikes in that bushy area and u accidentally hit a rock and fell off ur bike and mike kissed ur sore better?

**bird father: **we all platonically kiss each other when we get hurt.

**bird son: **and mike started that trend when he kissed ur sore that time

**bird father: **and then he kissed your head when bowers slammed it into a wall a week later. whats different between those events?

**bird son: **he only kissed my head after eddie, bev and u did first

**bird father: **i appreciate you guys trying to make me feel better but it's not realistic.

**bird son: **whatever u wanna think i guess

  
  


**smoking buddies - bev & richie**

**husband: **he is so dense

**wife: **says u, u think eddie doesnt like u

**husband: **we dont even know if eddie is gay for starters

**wife: **so?

**wife: **dont know if hes straight, either

**wife: **plus he keysmashes. so theres ur answer

**husband: **shut. 

**husband: **we have to get mike and stan together

**husband: **first course of action: find out if mike likes stan for sure

**wife: **have u SEEN how mike looks at stan?

**wife: **the boy likes stan

**husband: **yeah but we dont have proof

**wife: **alright i guess we're meddling then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so most fics i read of IT portray richie as a dumb person and while he IS a Dumb Bitch, he is smart as hell in canon so im actively acknowledging it :)


	6. richie loses the game (and then everyone else does)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trashmouth: hahahah yeah
> 
> bevster: good question eddie
> 
> stan the man: we'd all like to know that, eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry in advance lol

**Losers Club**

**[2:56am]**

  
  


**trashmouth: ** ok so i just got to my aunt's place?? its an hour behind derry btw its actually only almost 2am, not 3am

**trashmouth: ** idk why we didnt leave earlier, its like a 7 hour drive, they had to know we'd be here late as fuck

**trashmouth: ** anyway theyre all awake, ready to welcome us and shit. my aunt has 2 daughters, one's like 17 or something, she's in her senior year. the other is like 4. she's my favourite

**trashmouth: ** and she has a son. who looks. almost exactly like me wtf. also he's annoying as fuck but also in a really sad mood?? gonna find out what thats about when i've had at least 14 hours sleep

  
  


**eds: ** oh god theres another one of you??? y i k e s

  


**trashmouth: ** u wound me, eds

  


**eds: ** thats not my name, dickwad

  


**trashmouth: ** ur name in the chat says otherwise

**trashmouth: ** anyways im going to sleep (in lookalike cousin's room ew) 

  


**eds: ** goodnight, idiot

  
  
  


**[3:23pm] **

  
  


**trashmouth: ** who wants some tozier family TEA 

  


**bevster: ** FINALLY YOURE AWAKE I DO

  


**benny boy: ** tea? like the drink?

  


**big bill: ** ben why do u never kno internet slang?

  


**benny boy: ** i dont care for it

  


**mike yeehaw: ** tea just means gossip, ben

**mike yeehaw: ** and rich, you Know i love tozier tea, spillll

  


**stan the man: ** sure, why not?

  


**trashmouth: ** is that everyone? head count

**trashmouth: ** wheres my eds?

  


**eds: ** im not yours and thats Not my name

**eds: ** just give us the "tea" rich

  


**trashmouth: ** ok so i was watching the simpsons the other week and it was that episode where bart has a feral twin brother?? and i was all like "woahh what if *i* had a feral twin???"

  


**stan the man: ** bold of you to assume you're not the feral twin.

  


**trashmouth: ** hush

**trashmouth: ** anyway so because, u know, i have no filter whatsoever, i brought it up at the breakfast table (they legit eat breakfast together!!?? i had to wake up in the morning??) and i was like "why does this dude look so much like me? is he my feral twin brother?" and the guy glared at me but whatever

  


**bevster: ** nice approach

  


**mike yeehaw: ** how old is this kid again?

  


**trashmouth: ** like 4 months younger than me

**trashmouth: ** anywhore

**trashmouth: ** my aunt kind of stiffens and my ma is like "richard dont be silly blah blah" and im like "jeez was just asking. him and i are basically identical. only difference is im hot as FUCK and he's like,, mehh" 

**trashmouth: ** got yelled at for swearing in front of the little kid 

**trashmouth: ** anyway 3 arguments later, we find out that my dad cheated on my ma with my aunt and got her pregnant, with mike (feral twin)

  


**mike yeehaw: ** aw not another mike

  


**bevster: ** thats what ur focused on, mike?

  


**stan the man: ** your dad cheated on your mom? but he seems absolutely in love with her??

  


**trashmouth: ** this was almost 16 years ago, stan

**trashmouth: ** so to sum up: my dad cheated on my ma, i have a half brother, i'm spending a whole week with them and my ma's gonna talk to my dad when we get back

  


**eds: ** oohhh no she's keeping her anger bottled up for a week??? 

  


**stan the man: ** losers club sleepover the night richie gets back? 

  


**mike yeehaw: ** at mine!! my grandad is going to be somewhere else for a couple days, arranging something for farm business

**mike yeehaw: ** we can have a picnic in the fields the next day and have a photoshoot

  


**trashmouth: ** yay thank u guys <3

  


**bevster: ** we're here for u rich <3<3

  


**trashmouth: ** oh btw!!! mike2 (our mike deserves the original mike title) was sad because his girlfriend dumped him for his other female friend, max

**trashmouth: ** okay so mike2's friends came over about 15 mins ago, after the arguing stopped and now im getting to know everyone

  


**bigbill: ** any cute girls??

  


**bevster: ** silence, het

  


**bigbill: ** this is bi erasure

  


**mike yeehaw: ** aaaand we have another one fellas! 

  


**bevster: ** and ma'am.

  


**mike yeehaw: ** and ma'am!

  


**trashmouth: ** to answer ur question, billy boy, yes there are 3 cute girls 

**trashmouth: ** but, unfortunately for u, 2 of them are dating and the other is lesbian

  


**stan the man: ** names richie, we want names

  


**trashmouth: ** ok so theres mike2, my feral half brother

**trashmouth: ** his now ex, her name is literally eleven but they call her el (her bio mother was a mean woman)

**trashmouth: ** el's girlfriend, max. she's a redhead too, and her personality is a lot like urs, bev (shes a badass)

**trashmouth: ** mike2's bestfriends, will (who's in love with mike2 but mike2 doesnt know bc hes stupid), lucas, he has a demon little sister (i like her shes awesome) and dustin, he has a pet lizard named dart

**trashmouth: ** theres steve, who's kind of like everyone's mom, hes a mom friend

**trashmouth: ** steve's best friend, robin, she's a pining lesbian who likes the popular jock-ish girl

**trashmouth: ** erica, lucas' little sister and also weirdly friends with dustin, steve and robin??? idk

**trashmouth: ** and then nancy's boyfriend, jonathan, also will's brother

  


**bevster: ** that is a lot of people

**bevster: ** how do so many people fit in their house

  


**trashmouth: ** they have a huge basement

**trashmouth: ** they kinda split off into their own groups though they dont usually all hang out together. only today to "meet my (mike2's) aunt and her annoying son"    


  


**stan the man: ** i relate to mike2

  


**eds: ** how can you not notice your best friend is in love with you?

  


**trashmouth: ** hahahah yeah

  


**bevster: ** good question eddie

  


**stan the man: ** we'd all like to know that, eddie

  
  
  


**beddie - bill & eddie**

  
  


**eddiebear: ** why are they always acting weird?

  


**billybear: ** who? what's happening?

  


**eddiebear: ** richie, stan and bev

**eddiebear: ** like, last week i wouldnt thank richie after he said something nice?? i guess?? and stan and bev acted weird saying "just let him be nice eddie" or some shit and then those 3 disappeared for the rest of the night

  


**billybear: ** dont they have that group chat together?

  


**eddiebear: ** yeah!! i wanna know what's going on in it. 

  


**billybear: ** eddie dont worry about it. if it were super concerning, they'd tell us

  


**eddiebear: ** what if they talk about me there?

  


**billybear: ** if it were concerning. they. would. tell. us.

**billybear: ** and they probably will sooner or later

  


**eddiebear: ** uuuugggghhhh i guess youre right

  


**billybear: ** literally how dont they know youre gay,,, youre so dramatic

  


**eddiebear: ** bill,,,,,, shut uP

  


**billybear: ** okay okay calm it eddiebear

  
  
  
  
  


**Losers Club**

**[7:36pm]**

  
  


**trashmouth: ** listen,,,,

**trashmouth: ** but also im sorry in advance

  


**stan the man: ** …….what'd you do?

  


**trashmouth: ** im so sorry but rules are rules,,,,

  


**bevster: ** richie apologising?? a Must See

  


**eds: ** whats happening? 

  


**benny boy: ** richie.. what happened?

  


**trashmouth: ** is everyone here?

  


**mike yeehaw: ** im scared???

  


**big bill: ** ……. ominous

  


**trashmouth: ** i was just casually talking to will and el,, theyre kinda siblings so im over their house??? 

**trashmouth: ** el only just got a phone like a few months ago so she keeps learning new shit and stuff and today,,,, while we're hanging out,, she's on her phone and she randomly blurts out,,,...

  


**stan the man: ** stop with the dramatic pausing you theatre kid.

  


**trashmouth: ** wow rude and stereotypical

  


**eds: ** richie, shut up and stop stalling

**eds: ** what'd el say?

  


**trashmouth: ** "someone just tweeted 'what the fuck is the game?' whats the game?"

  


**benny boy: ** i dont underst…..RICHIEBWHAT THE FUCK DUDE

  


**big bill: ** NOOOO 

  


**bevster: ** Richard Tozier I Hate You

**bevster: ** You Made Benjamin Swear

  


**mike yeehaw: ** now accepting friendship applications for 7th member of the losers club   


  


**stan the man: ** need a new best best friend, mine has expired.

  


**trashmouth: ** RULES ARE RULES I HAVE TO ANNOUNCE IT IM SORRY

  


**eds: ** oh fuck i cant believe you've done this

  


**bevster: ** i went 3 years richard. THREE. YEARS. 

  


**stan the man: ** 2 and a half years. 

  


**benny boy: ** i only recently learned about it but 6 months richie.

  


**trashmouth: ** if we think about it...its really el's fault

  


**stan the man: ** no we dont blame people we don't know.

  


**trashmouth: ** ok bet

  
  
  
  
  


**[richie tozier made a new groupchat]**

**[richie tozier named it "now you know her"]**

**[richie tozier added 10 people]**

  
  


**richie: ** admit what you did, el   


  


**el: ** im scared??? what is this?

  


**stanley: ** leave the poor girl alone richie this is Your fault.

  


**eddie: ** who are the other 2?

  


**richie: ** max and will

  


**will: ** hi? whats happening?

  


**max: ** richie stop dragging me into shit

  


**richie: ** first of all, sorry max

  


**max: ** for..?

  


**richie: ** el made me lose the game

  


**max: ** literally go throw yourself under a bridge i'll never forgive you for this what is wrong with you

  


**stanley: ** oh youre both dramatic fucks then.

  


**max: ** say that again bitch boy???

  


**beverly: ** ASDFGFKSJJ BITCH BOY

  


**eddie: ** jesus christ what a train wreck

  


**richie: ** you cant say that eds, stan and i are jewish

  


**mike: ** yeah show some respect eddie

  


**max: ** ew whats He doing here?

  


**benny boy: ** God???

  


**max: ** no. mike.

  


**mike: ** dhfjdj what'd i do to you?

  


**max: ** oh youre not mike,,you keysmashed

**max: ** who are you?

  


**mike: ** mike?

  


**richie: ** oh thats Cool Mike

**richie: ** not my feral twin mike

  


**max: ** OH 

**max: ** im sorry you have to have the same name as that Loser

  


**richie: ** dont...Dont capitalise loser

  


**stanley: ** thats our branding…

  


**max: ** you guys call yourself Losers?

  


**richie: ** stfu ur part of the "party" that name is worse

  


**bill: ** hahahahah party but y'all sound boring

  


**max: ** you wanna Fight Me

  


**el: ** max stop trying 2 fite everyone pls

**el: ** u will only get hurt 

  


**max: ** are you doubting me babe?

  


**el: ** i luv u but u need 2 stop trying 2 fite every1

  


**bill: ** i hate the way you type   


  


**max: ** LEAVE MY GF ALONE BITCH

  


**el: ** babe,,,,

**   
**

**will: ** i hate this timeline

  


**richie: ** PREACH BROTHER

  


**will: ** dont,, call me brother

  


**richie: ** why not? soon u'll marry mike2 (thats mike wheeler/tozier) and we'll be half brothers in law

  


**will: ** RICHIE

  


**richie: ** dont act like everyone except mike2 dont know youre in love with him

  


**will: ** youre right and you shouldnt say it

**will: ** i will now go Death goodbye

  


**richie: ** have fun

  


**el: ** will's in love w mike?

**el: ** im so sorry u have 2 go thru that will :(

  


**beverly: ** DHDHLSHDJA this is amazing

  


**will: ** GOOD BYE

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "hAhA uR sO oRiGiNaL fOr aDdInG sT cHaRaCtErS" yeah but it waS FUN SO SHHHSH
> 
> also i saw a tweet about The Game and i lost my 1 year streak so u can all suffer too
> 
> yell at me in the comments if you know what the game is i like being yelled at ✌


	7. he was a skaterboy she said see you later boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stan the man: hdjhdgshshhsskkfhskakfjhskalfllakqowjfjshxhhsjh
> 
> trashmouth: u broke satan, billy
> 
> benny boy: uh?
> 
> trashmouth: stan*** fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!! sorry i've been gone for a while!! i'm currently reading heroes of olympus (my mum deprived me of my childhood so i never got to read them then so)
> 
> here u go!

**Losers Club**

**[4:26pm]**

**eds: ** richie i cant believe you left me to have history ALONE all week

**trashmouth: ** this is the first history lesson of the week for starters

**eds: ** yeah but i had to sit alone, besides that jacob kid on my other side and bowers in front of me

**eds: ** and!! i had to answer all of the questions myself

**bevster: ** ...you have to do that anyway?

**eds: ** no richie does the last half, cus theyre usually the hardest and he's smarter than me and i do the first half

**stan the man: ** ….lazy asses.

**eds: ** its called im an idiot!!

**trashmouth: ** lemme stop u right there

**trashmouth: ** u ARE smart

**trashmouth: ** ur not an idiot i'll fight u 

**eds: ** djfjdhdh thanks chee

**mike yeehaw: ** did he just

**big bill: ** shh mike

**big bill: ** jus let it hapen

**stan the man: ** bill i love you, you're my best friend, but Please spell properly i Know you're doing it on purpose.

**big bill: ** maybe i do it because i know you hate it and it's fun to annoy you

stan the man: hdjhdgshshhsskkfhskakfjhskalfllakqowjfjshxhhsjh

trashmouth: u broke satan, billy

benny boy: uh?

trashmouth: stan*** fuck

**benny boy: ** oh

**bevster: ** QORHSHSJ SATAN 

**trashmouth: ** that was an Ugly keysmash bev

**eds: ** lmaooo satan

**[eds changed stan the man's name to satan]**

**satan: ** y'all are MEAN.

**mike yeehaw: ** n e ways

**mike yeehaw: ** how's..wherever you are?

**trashmouth: ** hawkins

**trashmouth: ** and its pretty crap but max and will are cool

**trashmouth: ** my ma's doing pretty well?? considering??

**trashmouth: ** will says he wants to come out to his friends (minus el and max who obviously already know) and he wants my help as if i didnt come out to you guys by complete accident

**bevster: ** you came out to me by going "hey im like spiderman. i swing both ways"

**satan: ** he cried when he came out to me. since i was like,, the first person he told.

**trashmouth: ** it was scary!! and i was like 14!!!

**satan: ** im not teasing you. its a scary thing to do, i dont blame you.

**satan: ** it was a very brave thing to do and i'm proud of you.

**trashmouth: ** dkagfkahdksjfjfks 

**trashmouth: ** i love u stanny

**satan: ** i love you too, chee.

**big bill: ** soft boi hour!!!!

**bevster: ** soft stozier!!

**eds: ** the fuck is stozier

**bevster: ** richie and stan's platonic shipname

**trashmouth: ** who says its platonic?

**satan: ** me.

**trashmouth: ** u wish it wasn't platonic be honest

**satan: ** fine you want me to be honest?

**trashmouth: ** yes please

**satan:** okay.

**bevster: ** okay?? go on??

**satan: ** i'm bi and dating mike.

**bevster: ** DHDJFHJS WHAT THE FUCK

**benny boy: ** ¿que????????????

**trashmouth: ** WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU'LL TELL ME FIRST HDHSHDHS 

**trashmouth: ** also that was not what i meant by be honest but mad respect

**eds: ** congrats?????? when did this happen

**satan: ** uhhh...mike?

**mike yeehaw: ** about… 15 minutes ago??

**trashmouth: ** SJDJSHDJJAHAKDKAHWIIEIXBXNIQ

**bevster: ** talk about ugly keysmash

**trashmouth: ** sHUT

**satan: ** richie i dont know why you're freaking out, you already knew i was bisexual AND that i liked mike.

**trashmouth: ** i didnt know he liked u back!! 

**bevster: ** yes u did. u literally said to me "god he's so oblivious. how does he not know mike likes him back" and i then i said "look who's talking, u think * doesnt like u back" 

**eds: ** who's *

**trashmouth: ** no one shut up bev

**bevster: ** don't call him no one, he wouldn't like that

**satan: ** you shit talked me behind my back?

**trashmouth: ** u act like u don't talk shit about me to bev 

**satan: ** i don't.

**satan: ** it's usually to bill.

**trashmouth: ** U DIDNT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT * DID U

**satan: ** deeply offended you think i'm that stupid.

**trashmouth: ** well…

**trashmouth: ** i mean, i'm smarter than u so…

**satan: ** you're the smartest here! that doesn't mean i'm stupid.

**trashmouth: ** wait can i tell them 

**satan: ** tell who what?

**satan: ** tell your crush you like them to put bev and i out of our misery?

**trashmouth: ** uhhh u think i want to be rejected? no i mean about 8th grade

**eds: ** first step would be to tell Us who you like

**big bill: ** eddie ur the only one here who cares about who he likes

**eds: ** because i'm his best friend and he's keeping a secret from me :(

**trashmouth: ** eds i Would tell u but its a top secret

**eds: ** so top secret that you can't tell me but you can tell bev and stan?

**trashmouth: ** they both found out on their own

**trashmouth: ** a n y w a y s 

**trashmouth: ** who wants to know what happened in 8th grade?

**satan: ** i have no idea what you're talking-- WAIT NO!

**satan: ** richie you Can't embarrass me like that.

**trashmouth: ** that was offensive so now i'm definitely telling them

**trashmouth: ** since it's no secret that stan is bi, i won't be outing him

**bevster: ** ooo tell us

**satan: ** bev no pls no.

**trashmouth: ** okay this is getting super offensive

**satan: ** i'm gonna tell them to get it over with

**satan: ** i told richie i thought i liked guys and *shudder* asked to k*ss him to prove if i do or not and he said yeah so we k*ssed.

**eds: ** wow

**bevster: ** oh my godsjsj

**trashmouth: ** that is Not the best part

**satan: ** thats the only part shut up richie.

**trashmouth: ** nah uh. afterwards he told me he thinks he likes someone and i was like "who?" and he said he had a crush on me :))) but i turned him down (nicely because hes my best friend and i like someone else) and he was a little sad but then like 3 weeks later he was like "i dont like you anymore btw"

**mike yeehaw: ** aww you used to have a crush on richie?

**satan: ** shut up its so embarrassing.

**big bill: ** was that your first kiss???

**satan: ** ….it was both of our first kiss…

**trashmouth: ** pfft i've kissed so many people before

**satan: ** you've kissed like 2 other girls in freshmen year. 

**trashmouth: ** shut :(

**bevster: ** its ok richie we know who u really want to kiss

**big bill: ** we dont but ok

**benny boy: ** richie and stan kissed!?!?!? why are we not talking about this anymore??

**eds: ** im sorry stan

**eds: ** that your first kiss had to be richie

**trashmouth: ** ouch :(((

**satan: ** i know, eddie, ewww.

**satan: ** no but if i'm honest, i'm glad it was my best friend, who i trust with my life, rather than someone i hardly know. ((*cough* should've been mike))

**mike yeehaw: ** :))))

**trashmouth: ** eds u Wish u could kiss me. have u even had your first kiss?

**eds: ** no, girls are icky

**bevster: ** first of all, are u in 3rd grade?

**bevster: ** second, if u hadn't forgotten, i'm a girl

**eds: ** you're different

**big bill: ** oooooo bev you got "you're not like other girls"'d

**eds: ** no!! i just mean shes my best friend. i dont call my friends icky except richie

**trashmouth: ** o u c h 

**trashmouth: ** is this Bully Richie Day? 

**bevster: ** thats everyday but okay

**trashmouth: ** :(

**benny boy: ** i won't bully you richie!!

**trashmouth: ** :) 

**trashmouth: ** ben is the only one here with rights

**benny boy: ** djfhsjs <3

**mike yeehaw: ** honestly, i agree

**bevster: ** same 

**eds: ** cant argue with straight facts

**satan: ** true.

**big bill: ** yes!!

**benny boy: ** omg guys <3<3

**trashmouth: ** okay i have to go, max wants to hang at the skatepark with me because i asked if she could teach me how to ride a skateboard byee 

**eds: ** god dont become a skater boy

**trashmouth: ** he was a skater boy, she said see you later boy 

**bevster:** hope this means he finally ditches the hawaiian button shirts

**satan: ** honestly richie you're almost 16, you've had the same style since you were 12. rethink some life decisions.

**trashmouth: ** wow come me my head much

**trashmouth: ** plus i'm trying to have a new style but i dont have money to buy new clothes

**bevster: ** i will literally give you money if it means ditching the hawaiian shirts

**satan: ** me too.

**trashmouth: ** y'all hate them that much?

**big bill: ** yes no offence but they're so ugly

**trashmouth: ** i know. thats why i started wearing them

**trashmouth: ** okay im at the skatepark, bye

**eds: ** bye loser dont become a skater boy please

**[7:59pm]**

**trashmouth: ** sorry eds i now enjoy skateboarding. its so fun. max gave me her knee and elbow pads. no going back now.

**eds: ** helmet???

**trashmouth: ** pfft i dont need a helmet

**eds: ** get a helmet.

**trashmouth: ** jeeez okay spagheddie

  
  


**eds: ** die.

**Author's Note:**

> please give me feedback on this,, thanks for reading!!
> 
> lmao edit: how do i change the "1/1" chapters to 1/? ?? im new to this


End file.
